


Swapped Kunoichi

by Aneth_Stripes



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gen, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes
Summary: Not too long after Naruto and Sakura enter the alternate universe, Tenten experiences the same thing, and ends up in a world she almost can't stand. To make matters worse, the AU Tenten is on the other side.Will both weapon mistresses be able to find a way to revert what has been done, or will they both end up in a place they don't belong in for good?And what happens when each Neji starts feeling affections for the wrong Tenten?~~~All characters belong to Kishimoto, of course. I'm just making them a little less canon for my personal pleasure. *Evil Laughter*  Beware of light-ish smut and the slight showing of the skin.Also, to make it a little less confusing, I'm splitting them into two parts, per say. You get to see what happens as it happens, with both pairs of shinobi.THIS WORK IS PUBLISHED COPYRIGHTED 2013©® PAINTER BEAR PUBLISHING. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. ANY UNAUTHORIZED USE OR DUPLICATION IS PROHIBITED.-Note: I did this fanfiction some years ago and I'm just reposting it here, save a few grammatical errors that I'll probably fix.





	1. Ch. 1 - Something's Wrong Here...

Tenten growled and rubbed her cheek from where she was hit, glancing at the person who was supposed to be her teammate and friend. 

He rolled his eyes, ignoring her anger as he said, “You should’ve expected that, Tenten. Maybe you should just go home and rest. After all, that’s all you’re ever good at doing.” 

“I don’t take orders from the likes of you!!” She barked, picking up one of her discarded katana and running straight for him. He waited until the last second to step to the side before attacking her side. Tenten rolled, but not fast enough, and ended up on the ground, gritting her teeth as she fought a cry. 

‘Every day,’ she thought, holding her side, ‘every day he’s like this. Why Kami? Why do you hate me so?’ She stumbled as she stood up, eventually turning to him to see a smug grin on his face. She couldn’t take anymore and started to cry. “You’re an asshole, Neji! That’s all you’ll ever be! Die; go somewhere and die!!” 

Her rant was short, as were her breaths, and she felt like her words were wasted once more. 

Neji scoffed and said, “I think if I keep hanging around you, I might just die of boredom.” 

Tenten screamed out moments before stomping away from the training grounds. She had to, enable to get away from Neji. If anything, she wished that he was more considerate, but as of that moment, she started not to care anymore. As she walked further into the woods, she felt dizzy. 

The dizziness continued, causing her to stumble about and fall to her knees. Before she could call out for help, darkness took over, causing her to pass out.

~

At the same time in the opposite side of the universe, Tenten was eye to eye with Neji, never giving him a second to breathe. When he moved, so did she, and she used his blind spot too, which all but irritated him. Eventually, they stopped to take a break, and Neji was aching all over. 

Tenten, just as sore, giggling softly and watching him with an amused glance. “It’s been a while since we sparred like that,” she teased.

“Hn,” was his reply. Moments later, he drank water from his canteen before saying, “Indeed. But you need to work on your defense a little more.” 

Tenten nodded slightly to that, knowing that he was right. A few more silent moments passed before Tenten said, “So, got any plans for this weekend?” 

Neji raised an eyebrow as he said, “Eat, rest, meditate, train. No different from last week.” 

“Well,” Tenten said, fiddling with her fingers and smiling at him, “have you ever thought about going out to do something? I mean, I know you’re not really the type to go out or anything, but you might actually like it if you tried this weekend.” 

Neji considered for a moment, and then shook his head. “Sorry Tenten,” he said, standing up, “but I’ll pass. You enjoy yourself, however.” He gave her a slight smile before turning and walking away from the training grounds. 

Tenten waited for Neji to be out of earshot before flinging several kunai at a wooden post. ‘He didn’t even realize I was batting my eyelashes at him.’ She sighed and rolled her eyes. ‘Of course,’ she thought, ‘it wouldn’t matter anyways; he’d never find someone like me attractive.’ 

Tenten threw a few more kunai before picking all of them up and sealing them in a scroll. Sighing, Tenten took off deeper into the woods to try and find a piece of mind. When she got to a certain area, she turned her head to find her body on the ground. 

Well, it looked like her, but her clothes were tattered and ripped in several places. As Tenten stepped forward to investigate, it felt like someone had struck her behind. Tenten fell forward, just inches away from what she thought was herself. Her vision faded shortly after.

~ 

At first, her vision was muddled. She could even see a tree correctly. However, once her vision came to, she realized that her twin, or whatever the girl was, was gone. Tenten gripped her forehead and groaned, feeling a headache slowly form. 

‘What was that?’ she thought, carefully getting up, ‘I could’ve sworn I saw a battered version of myself just moments ago…’ She shook her head and turned back to walk back to the training grounds. When she got there, she saw weapons all over the place, to her surprise. 

‘Well that’s… Unexpected,’ she thought, opening up a scroll to place the weapons in. Once she set them in their places, she pressed her hands together and sealed them up inside the scroll. Wiping her head, she smiled at her work and rolled the scroll up. 

Someone cleared their throat behind her, and she turned suddenly to see Neji, seemingly happy about something. Tenten raised her eyebrow back at him, returning the smile, which caught him off guard. In fact, that wasn’t the only thing that caught him off guard. 

Tenten was… Clean. Unscathed. Tired, but unscathed. 

She looked fitter in certain areas, and her clothes were much longer on her. It took him a few times to realize that it was his teammate, as weird as it was. She giggled as his slightly surprised reaction and waved. 

“Hey,” she said, “You alright? You look like you just saw a ghost.” 

~

Tenten whimpered and held her head, sitting up and blinking a few times. She tried to recall what happened, but she couldn’t remember anything for the life of her. Very carefully, Tenten stood up and stumbled before standing up straight. Nothing looked different; at least, she didn’t notice anything different. 

Either way, she felt weird and being alone freaked her out. Turning back towards the training grounds, Tenten contemplated on how she’d defend herself from Neji’s sarcastic comments, if he was even there still. 

He usually was which ticked her off, because he knew that she would always come back. As she got closer, however, she had a weird feeling. The longer she walked, the weirder she felt. Tenten shivered and rushed back to the training grounds, only to find no one there. 

She was surprised, not only because he wasn’t there, but because all the weapons that were resting all over the training grounds were no longer there. 

Feeling a little panicky, Tenten rushed from the training grounds and back into the village. On her way there, she saw Neji sitting near a tree, seemingly unsettled about something. 

‘Hah! Like I care,’ she thought, stomping towards him. However, as she got closer, and he turned his head, she was taken aback by his shocked response. 

“Great Kami, Tenten,” he said, standing up and looking down at her in disbelief, “what happened to you?” 

~

It took Neji to compose himself before he scoffed and said, “You know I don’t believe in ghosts, Tenten.” 

Tenten giggled and said, “Yeah, that’s true. I don’t know why you’re back though. Are you ready to go home?” 

He blinked at her before nodding and saying, “Uh, yeah. Are you alright?” 

She nodded and said, “Yeah, I’m fine. I think I passed out in the woods though, and my head hurts. Listen, about earlier? I’m sorry about saying what I did; I already know how you are. Forget I ever said anything.”

Neji looked at her in astonishment. She caught the look and said, “It’s no big deal, Neji. Ah, whatever. Come on!” Tenten started walking off, a slightly confused and weary Neji following her. The whole time they walked towards the village, Neji kept studying her, both her attitude and her surprisingly attractive ass as it swayed. 

Tenten paid little attention to him, as she was still trying to figure out why she passed out, or why there was a familiar version of her, passed out on the ground. Finally, she said, “Hey Neji?” 

“Hmm?” He asked, not at all paying attention to her, as he had lingered to watch her walk. She sighed and turned around to face him, catching her off guard. 

She pointed her finger at him and said, “You’ve been distracted, and I know it. At practice you were, you did it when practice was finished, and you’re going it now. Is there something you need to tell me?” 

Neji stuttered before shaking his head and saying, “No, Tenten. Let’s just go home.” She sighed and turned, continuing to walk. Neji stayed close by, astonished that Tenten was acting in a strange way, not to mention that she looked completely different than before. 

But whatever happened, he had Kami to thank for. 

~

Tenten huffed and crossed her arms, looking elsewhere. Neji blinked a few times. It wasn’t too long ago that she was fine and smiling. 

Now it seemed like someone had taken her, beaten her up, and torn her clothes only to sow them up. Just the thought of anyone harming Tenten angered Neji. 

When he tried to reach out to her, she flinched before backing up. “Don’t act like you care, you bastard,” she spat. 

Neji not only felt insulted, but hurt as well. “Tenten,” he said, “I don’t know what’s happened to you, but your wounds need tending to. Come on; let’s go home, okay?” 

Tenten hesitated. Neji would usually leave her behind after she returned to the training grounds. But now he looked… Concerned. Worried, for her well being. 

It actually frightened her, because of who he was. 

She gave him a look of disgust, but he didn’t look any different than he had before. She sighed and said, “Fine, let’s go. But keep your hands to yourself, Pervert.” 

She stormed ahead of him, and Neji felt that maybe she was acting out because of the answer he gave her about hanging out. He really didn’t mean any harm, he just had things to think about and work on. Calling him a pervert was a new one, however. Neji wondered why she thought to call him something he was the complete opposite of.

~ 

When the duo made it to Tenten’s apartment, she turned to him and said, “Thanks for walking me here. But you didn’t have to go all the way; I know you’re a busy man.” 

He nodded slightly, watching her curiously. Tenten smiled at Neji and said, “Tell Lee I said hi. I know he’s not feeling well.” 

He nodded, knowing very well that Lee wasn’t feeling well. Just not in the way Tenten thought. “Of course, Tenten,” Neji replied, smirking at her. 

Tenten couldn’t help but to smile at his smirk. She always loved it when he smiled that way. Waving once more, she walked up the stairs and unlocked her door, finding the place to be an utter mess. There were dishes in the sink, scrolls and weapons where they shouldn’t be; even a lamp was tipped over.  
It looked as if someone ransacked her house and left with nothing. 

Shaking her head, she got started on cleaning up the whole place as quickly as she could. Tenten was already tired, and cleaning up was on the last of her mind. But she couldn’t stand to see the house as messy as it was. By the time she finished, it was dark outside. 

Exhausted, Tenten stripped down and got under the covers, not even bothering to wash herself. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. ‘These covers need washing too,’ she thought, yawning softly, ‘I guess I know what I’m doing in the morning…’ She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

~ 

Neji walked a wary Tenten home and watched as she fumbled to pull out her keys. She cursed as the key nicked her finger, and Neji stepped up to her and asked, “Would you like me to assist?” 

“No,” she snapped, trying to unlock her door, “I can handle this.” However, after being confused and still feeling dazed, she gave up and dropped the keys into Neji’s awaiting hands. 

He smiled with uncertainty and unlocked the door. When Tenten stepped in, her jaw almost dropped. The place was all but clean. No weapons scattered on the floor, no dishes in the sink; even her floor was swept. Neji came in behind her and shut the door, scaring Tenten. 

She backed up and said, “You’ve walked me home; I don’t need your help with anything else.” 

“Yes, you do,” he replied, sitting on her couch and waving her over. It took her a minute, but she eventually walked to him and sat beside him. He smiled before frowning as he laid eyes upon her chin. It was slightly split. He looked at her and asked, “Who did this to you?” 

She glared at him and said, “You’re funny, you know that? Don’t play the good guy, Neji.” 

Neji sighed and said, “Tenten, if you’re trying to accuse me of doing something like this, then maybe you should rest after I heal you. You might be seeing things.” 

“Ha, right...” her words faded as she looked into his eyes. He was dead serious. She sighed and said, “Just get it over with.” 

He nodded and slowly removed all of her bandages, noting how Tenten was reacting. She was confused, he knew so, but he didn’t know why. Nothing was making sense to Neji, but he swore to himself that he’d find out just what was going on with her.


	2. Ch. 2 - I Had a Sudden Realization!!

Tenten groaned and sat up carefully, feeling the events of yesterday wear down on her body. After catching a whiff of her sheets, remembered that she and her sheets were stinking, so she quickly got out of bed. 

She made her way into the shower and washed herself, letting the hot water pour down on her aches and pains. Once satisfied, she turned the water off and get out of the shower, getting dressed in a pink t-shirt and black shorts, and proceeded to clean out her sheets and pillow cases. 

She then got a quick bite of Chinese buns. While the laundry was running, Tenten decided to lie on her mattress and get another hour or two of sleep. She closed her eyes and started to drift, until she heard a knock on her door. 

Tenten groaned softly and got off her bed, walking towards the front door. She opened it to find Ino and Sakura… Only, they weren’t Ino and Sakura. Sakura’s hair was down as usual, but she was wearing a classic pink t-shirt, and a skirt that stopped at her knees. 

And as for Ino, she had one eye covered as usual, but her hair was tied almost like Neji’s, and she wore a normal purple t-shirt and a long skirt that was a lighter shade of purple. 

Both of them seemed shy, and when they both looked at Tenten, their mouths almost dropped. Tenten almost made the same move, but she figured it was some type of joke, so she said, “Very funny you two. Nice looks by the way.”  
Ino and Sakura looked at each other before Ino asked, “Tenten? Is that you?” 

~

Tenten felt paranoid. Neji had insisted that he stay the night with her, but Tenten didn’t trust his motives, and told him to leave. 

He acted neutral about it, when she thought he would reply angrily. She almost didn’t get a wink of sleep that night. When she woke up, she placed her clothes in a hamper before walking into the bathroom to shower.

She accidentally burned her arm when the water became too hot. And when she got out, she tripped and bumped her elbow hard up against the wall. To make matters worse, when she tried to get dressed, she ended up ripping a new hole in a perfectly good shirt. Tenten sighed as she pricked her finger over and over, doing her best to focus on sewing up the hole. When she was finished, she placed band-aids on her fingers before trying to make something to eat. 

Tenten tried to make Chinese buns, but became so busy with the eggs that she forgot about them. In the end, both the buns and eggs burned, so she tossed them and prepared to go out to eat. 

As she slipped on her shoes, someone knocked on the door. Tenten leaned up and hesitantly unlocked the door and found Neji and Lee standing there. Tenten made a face of disgust before giving a weird smile. 

“Tenten,” Lee said, “Neji told me you weren’t feeling well yesterday, so I just had to get up and check on you!” 

“I told him that he’d just spread the cold he has,” murmured Neji, sighing softly. 

Tenten didn’t say anything for a moment, but eventually mustered up the courage to speak. “I’m fine. I was just about to go out and eat. My late breakfast didn't work out for me.” 

“Well come and eat with us!” Lee exclaimed. 

Neji shook his head and said, “I don’t know about that, Lee.” 

“Aww, come on!!” Lee pleaded. 

Tenten shivered and said, “Fine. It’s been a while since we ate together anyways…” Neji raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It was only a week ago that they had ate together, but he said nothing about it. 

‘Maybe Tenten is calling out for attention,’ he thought, worrying about her the longer they spent together. 

~

She blinked at them a few times before saying, “Yes, of course it’s me.” But even as she said that, she started to wonder what they actually meant. 

Sakura and Ino looked a little frightened, but relaxed shortly after. “The gang is gathering, if you want to join, that is,” Sakura said, “We also heard about yesterday and… Well, Neji is such a jerk! But, it’s expected from a guy like him.” 

Tenten looked at them for a moment before laughing softly. “All Neji did was reject me. In a sense. I mean, I never really, officially asked him out, so…” Her words drifted as a small blush came across her face. 

Ino and Sakura looked at her in disbelief. Ino stammered, “Y-You like N-Neji?!” 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Sakura added in, “You HATE him!!” 

Tenten considered them for a moment. “Neji may be annoying, but he’s not someone I could hate, unless I wanted to. Now come on, we’re wasting time.” Finished with speaking, Tenten walked out and locked her door. 

Sakura and Ino took a step back and Tenten walked down the steps. “Seriously though,” Tenten said, smiling with uncertainty, “What’s with the getup?” 

“Getup?” Sakura asked, “This is our usual wear. It’s you who looks a bit weird.” 

Tenten giggled and shrugged, figuring that they were indeed planning something. They were playing opposites of who they really were, but Tenten would’ve liked for them to have dropped the act already. As they walked towards the park, Tenten sensed something really wrong with the area around her. 

She couldn’t point it out, but it felt as if everything in the world was off balance just by her standing and breathing. She suddenly heard Lee and relaxed, hoping that when she saw her teammates, she could relax once more. 

As Tenten turned a building, her face was covered in shock. 

She saw her teammates alright, and they were getting choked by Hinata, of all people. 

~ 

Tenten sat a seat away from her teammates, unable to look at them. It was all too weird for her, for them to just suddenly ask her out to eat. She was sure that the perverted duo would try something on her, even though it was Lee that had interest in her underwear. Tenten shivered at the thought and focused elsewhere.   
Neji noticed she was being distant and said, “If there’s something on your mind, you could always tell us.” 

Tenten turned to look at Neji, expecting a smirk or some form of tease, but Neji was serious. 

She felt confused, so all she could do was say, “Thanks, I guess.” She turned forward and dug into her food once it was placed before her. 

Lee and Neji did the same to theirs, and all three ate quietly. Lee didn’t notice it, but there was an awkward silence hung in the air. Neji could sense it, and kept glancing at Tenten, who said nothing. 

Once they finished, Lee gave a sigh of satisfaction and said, “Shall we go for a walk?” 

Neji nodded before looking at Tenten. Not looking at either of them, she nodded and paid for her meal. All three exited the area and walked down the dusty road. Lee seemed content with just walking in silence, which Neji found almost surprising. Finally, Tenten broke the silence. “Where are we going?” She asked. 

Neji looked up thoughtfully for a moment before saying, “Hinata wanted us all to gather at Naruto’s place.” 

“Naruto?” She looked at Neji in slight confusion. She had heard the name before, but couldn’t quite place her finger on it. 

Neji nodded and said, “It’s spacey enough to enjoy company, so we figured why not. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” 

She shook her head and said, “I’ll go. I have to ask, uh, Naruto a question.” She gave a sincere smile, but Neji saw the confusion in her eyes. Confusion and fear. 

Neji looked elsewhere as he walked, not understanding why Tenten would be feeling either. It was just a simple gathering with the other shinobi; a place where she should feel happy and comfortable. 

But Tenten wasn’t acting herself at all, and it drove Neji to question if it was actually Tenten walking with them or not. 

~

Tenten couldn’t believe what she was seeing before her. Hinata was beyond furious, and she looked completely different. Makeup, shorts, her shirt open and exposing her bra; Hinata looked like she belonged on the side of the street, trying to attract a man’s attention. 

Next to her stood a man who looked like Naruto, but his hair was black and he wore no t-shirt. He looked irritated but said nothing as Hinata unleashed her fury on them. Her Byakugan was activated, and she looked like she was about to unleash hell on Earth. 

Tenten stepped forward and yelled out, “H-Hinata, stop it!!” 

She glared in her direction which sent shivers down Tenten’s spine. She gulped and continued to walk towards them. Hinata, highly irritated, dropped Lee and Neji on their rear-ends. Tenten took the situation in as quickly as she could, realizing that something was very much wrong. 

Neji rubbed his throat and looked up at me, chuckling softly and shaking his head. “Tenten,” Hinata said in a low, threatening voice, “I suggest that you stay out of this.” 

Scared but steadfast, Tenten said, “And I suggest that you back away from my teammates. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you or what they did, but the route you’re taking is the wrong one!” 

Hinata’s hands flared in light blue chakra, causing Tenten to back up but not back down, almost getting into a fighting stance with how nervous she felt. 

The Naruto look alike chuckled and said, “Ah, leave them be for now. Besides, the rest will be here soon, and you know how that gets.” Hinata snorted and hesitated before backing off. 

Tenten shivered before walking to Neji and Lee, who were still on the ground. She helped them both up and asked, “Are you alright?” 

“We’re fine,” Neji said, glaring at his cousin. Tenten sighed and turned to see Ino and Sakura, who were both completely terrified. Tenten didn’t blame them. She glanced at the look-alike and Hinata and wondered what other surprises were in store for her. 

~

Tenten’s jaw almost dropped. Hinata seemed so… Kind. She blushed easily and it seemed as if Neji and she got along. Hinata had hugged Neji, to his slight surprise, but he calmed down and smiled.   
It was almost unbelievable.   
Hinata looked at Tenten and said, “Are you hurt? Your fingers seem to be a little damaged.” 

“I’m fine,” Tenten replied, feeling a little scared. 

Hinata smiled at her and said, “Everyone else should be here soon.” Neji looked around and asked, “Where’s Naruto? I thought he would’ve been here since it’s his own house.” 

“Well, Neji-Kun,” she said, “He said he was off to get Sakura and Sai.” Neji nodded and got comfortable at Naruto’s table. The door suddenly opened, and Ino walked in with a wide grin. 

However, it lowered when she saw Tenten. 

“Tenten,” she said worriedly, “are you alright?” Tenten stared at Ino in disbelief. Ino didn’t look like her usual self, but rather… More open. It was like she and Hinata switched places. Everything felt so wrong with the situation. 

Tenten felt sick and out of place, but didn’t show it as she said, “Yeah, I’m fine. I kind of burned myself at the stove, but it’s minor.” 

Ino asked, “What about that area you patched up? I thought you didn’t know how to sew.” 

Tenten said questioningly, “But I do?” Ino of all people should’ve known that. Ino frowned as she watched Tenten nervously squirm in her seat. 

Someone suddenly appeared behind Ino and said, “Come on, let us in! I don’t remember having to show ID to get in my own home!” 

Ino giggled and said, “Sorry, Naruto,” and stepped to the side. 

Tenten watched with wide eyes as team seven stepped inside. She realized that something was very, very wrong. Naruto locked eyes with her, and moments later he realized just who she was and yelled, “EHHHH?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHERE’S THE OTHER TENTEN?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "NOT AGAIN" - Naruto, completely done with everything :D


	3. Ch. 3 - I Don't Belong Here

As the rest of the shinobi started to show up, Tenten realized that their opposite personalities, no matter how crazy it seemed, were very much real. She felt out of place and walked around the corner to try and keep from panicking. That was the last thing she wanted to do, but for them to be real… It baffled her and terrified her at the same time. 

She walked around the corner to find that all of them at grouped up, and they were waiting for her. Tenten gave a normal smile and returned to them. She noticed that Akamaru was trying to bite Kiba’s arm off, which surprised her. They were usually the best of friends, but from the look of it, they seemed like moral enemies. 

She continued to look at her so-called comrades and found that Shikamaru and Choji had switched personalities with each other. Naruto seemed more together and focused, and even Sasuke was there. It didn’t take Tenten long to figure that he was a playboy. Sai seemed energetic, which freaked her out. 

The only thing she couldn’t piece together was why her teammates seemed to be normal. However, she found out quickly that something was wrong with them as well. Neji smirked at Ino, who blushed furiously and looked elsewhere. Tenten looked at Neji, slightly confused. 

Hinata growled and said, “Keep your goddamn hands to yourself, Neji. Same goes for you Lee, if you haven’t already gone in Tenten’s underwear today." 

Tenten blushed hard, feeling highly uncomfortable as she managed to blurt out, “Excuse me?” 

Hinata looked at Tenten and snapped, “Excuse what? Don’t try to defend your perverted teammates unless you happen to like their perverted actions!!” 

~

Tenten stood up suddenly, panicking as she said, “Y-You’re HIM! The one that b-beat up Menma!” 

Naruto’s eyes widened, and Sakura said, “What are you doing here?! What happened to our Tenten!!” 

The room had gone silent. 

Neji and Lee glanced from Tenten to Naruto and Sakura, clearly confused. Ino and Hinata were the same. Others had walked into the room, making Tenten feel highly out of place. 

“I didn’t do anything, I swear!!” Tenten pleaded as she held up her hands. 

Neji stood up and asked, “Hold on, what are you talking about?” 

Sakura said, “Listen, believe it or not, this isn’t the real Tenten. No, those words are wrong. This isn’t our Tenten.” 

Ino said, “That’s impossible, there’s only one Tenten!” 

“No,” Tenten muttered quietly, “there isn’t. Is there, Sakura?” 

Tenten looked at Sakura, and Sakura sighed and said, “Although I’ve never seen my other self, there was a time where I did lose my memory, you guys told me so. Remember that? And remember when we told you all about what happened?” 

Choji said, “You mean when you guys went to another world or something?” 

Naruto nodded, remembering the parents that were his, but also Menma’s as well. 

Shino said, “So you’re telling us that this isn’t the Tenten we know.” 

Sakura nodded and said, “This Tenten may look and sound the same, but in her eyes, we’re not who she knows us as. She’s terrible at wielding weapons but is also good at sewing.” 

“Tenten could never be terrible at wielding weapons,” Lee stated confidently. 

Sakura shook her head and looked at Neji. “You believe us, don’t you?” She asked. 

Neji closed his eyes as his eyebrows lowered in thought. Finally, he opened them and said, “We should test this theory out. If Tenten is bad at wielding her own weapons like you say, then I’ll choose to believe this story.” 

Hinata asked, “But Neji-Kun, how are you going to prove that?” 

Neji looked at Tenten with an emotion she didn’t understand, and said, “Fight me, Tenten. Prove you are who you say you are.” 

~ 

Tenten scoffed and said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I don’t like looking at naked guys or wearing their clothes, nor do I condone it, not like what you’re accusing Neji and Lee of doing.” 

“Tenten, this is a mute argument,” Menma said, chuckling, “you’ve seen it yourself. Lee likes to cross-dress, or wants to turn into a female. Look, whatever the reason, it’s still sick and you shouldn’t be defending either of them.” 

Tenten felt sick to the pit of her stomach, and glanced at the both of them. They didn’t reject, and Tenten’s stomach reacted to this information. She grabbed the nearby gate and leaned over as breakfast spilled out onto the ground. She really shouldn't have been so badly affected like this. So what Lee cross-dressed? So what if Neji was a pervert? No, that wasn't what affected her. the dizziness and uneasiness of not being home anymore sickened her to the point of letting it all out. 

Sakura patted her back, clearly confused as to why Tenten was acting that way. Hinata scoffed and said, “You’re being dramatic now. You’ve known for a long time that they were what they are.” 

Tenten wiped her mouth and spat out at her, “My teammates aren’t like that! Lee is one of the manliest men I have ever trained with in my life!! And Neji would never do such a thing! He respects girls; tries to help them!! And you!! I don’t know what your problem is, but the real Hinata wouldn’t hurt a fly unless she had to! Not act like- Like an uptight, anger-filled bitch!!” She didn't know why, but the more Hinata talked, the more Tenten wanted to shut her up.

Sasuke and Menma almost laughed at Tenten’s outburst. Hinata was steaming mad. Her Byakugan had activated, giving the impression that Tenten pressed all the right buttons. 

Neji placed his hand on Tenten’s shoulder and said, “Tenten… That’s very, uh, kind of you to say that… But you should really apologize to her. I’m anything but, to be honest.” 

Tenten shrugged his hand off and glared at Hinata. 

“You wanna dance, bitch?” Hinata threatened. Tenten’s hand twitched as she reached for a scroll. Hinata noticed and burst into laughter moments later. “You?! Handle your scrolls at me?! Don’t make me laugh, Tenten! You can barely handle yourself!!” 

Tenten smirked at her and said, “I guess that shows what you know, Hinata-Chan.” 

~

Neji noticed that Tenten was trembling in fear at his response. 

“Tenten,” Ino said softly. 

The brown haired kunoichi quickly composed herself and said, “A-alright. Let’s go this.” 

Neji nodded and walked out; everyone else followed suit. He and Tenten stood in an alley while everyone watched from above. Neji got in a stance and activated his Byakugan. It was clear that even without the Byakugan activated, Tenten was fearful. However, it was replaced with another emotion he didn’t understand, and she pulled out a scroll. 

“Ready when you are,” she said wearily. Neji nodded and raced towards her. Tenten activated one of her scrolled and pulled out a heavy flail, racing towards him as well. However, before she could reach him, her foot slipped on a discarded piece of paper, and fell forward with the flail swinging directly for her head. 

As if in slow motion, Neji knocked the weapon elsewhere, and caught Tenten in his arms. 

Tenten was trembling slightly, and Neji sighed as he said, “You’re not the Tenten I remember.” 

She looked up at him and asked, “A-and how do you figure that?” 

Neji helped her up and picked up her flail. He handed it back to her and almost whispered, “Tenten would never look at me in fear.” 

Tenten gulped and took the flail, looking elsewhere. 

Neji sighed and looked up. “She’s not our Tenten,” he said in a louder tone. 

While most of them were struck with disbelief, Sakura just sighed and muttered, “I knew it.” 

Neji looked at Tenten once more and found that she was staring at him. “Why did you stop?” she asked, clearly confused. 

He said, “Because your safety matters more, Tenten. I don’t know how the other me has treated you, but I doubt he hasn't been the proper teammate you need and deserve.” 

Tenten saw the seriousness in his eyes, but couldn’t respond to it. She simply walked by him, clearly confused and scared. Not just because of Neji, but because of the whole situation. She wasn’t where she belonged. 

And now, she wasn’t the only one who knew this. 

~ 

Hinata took her threat lightly and calmed down a bit. “Put the scroll down, Tenten,” She said, chuckling, “You’re wasting your time.” 

Tenten didn’t know why Hinata was taking her lightly, but she didn’t get the chance to prove herself. Neji pulled Tenten back and said, “Enough, Tenten.” He seemed angrier than called for, but it didn’t bother Tenten; it only irritated her further. 

Before Tenten could open her mouth, Ino said, “T-Tenten, please. It’s been a while since we were together like this.” 

Tenten sighed and put her scroll back, saying, “Fine. I yield.” 

Menma was close to laughing, and Sasuke simply watched with amusement. 

Shikamaru laughed at Tenten and said, “You can’t wield a weapon for your life; you’re too weak!” It only took Tenten a millisecond to send a kunai flying towards him, only for the weapon to hit a pole almost directly behind him. Everyone froze and stared at her. 

Tenten, who was beyond furious, said, “I can handle being called many things. But I’ve gone on for too long being called weak. Watch what you say, Nara.” 

He nodded, visibly pale, and Choji sighed before saying, “Let’s just get this over with. Come on.” 

With that, he walked off, and everyone else slowly followed him. Tenten was the last to move, and she could tell that her teammates were looking over their shoulders at her. 

She didn’t care; she wasn’t putting up with whatever the hell was going on. And she sure as hell wouldn’t let the shinobi she once called friends cause her to feel like she did when she was younger. 

She was capable; strong and able to handle herself. And she’d be damned if anyone made her feel any different. 

~ 

Tenten sat quietly and watched those around her chat, laugh, and hang out. It was the first time in a while that she saw everyone actually getting along. Her comrades acted differently than them, as every time they gathered, arguments would fly faster than a paper plane. 

Hinata sat beside Tenten and smiled at her. Tenten smiled back, but warily. Hinata noticed and said, “I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s fine,” Tenten replied, shifting a bit, “I’m just…not used to this environment.” 

“What are you used to, then?” Ino asked, leaning up against the wall next to her. 

Tenten sighed. “Chaos,” she replied. 

“I can imagine,” Neji added in, walking towards her. 

Tenten felt the impulse to reply in a nasty manner but held back her anger and hatred. He wasn’t the Neji she knew. But she couldn’t help but to feel that way about Neji. 

“It really is,” Sakura replied, sitting on the other side of Tenten. 

Tenten smiled at her before saying, “Yeah… If we’re getting along, then the closest we have of doing that is lightly getting on each others’ nerves.” 

“I see,” Neji replied, shaking his head. 

Hinata said, “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Well, we don’t always get along over here either. Kiba and Naruto tend to go at it, same with Lee and Naruto. Sometimes, Sakura and Ino don’t get along at all.”

Tenten blinked before saying, “The Ino and Sakura I know are best friends. They have been since they were young. And from what I heard… You both like Sasuke in this world, but in the other, you both hate being five feet near him.” 

Ino said, “I almost forgot that she told me that Sasuke was still in the village.” 

Tenten nodded softly and picked at her hand gently. Neji sighed but didn’t say anything. Instead, he went quiet and stayed that way for the rest of the party. And the whole time Tenten was wondering if she had said something that bothered him, or if that’s just how Neji acted in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, I love a bit of tension in the afternoon~

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how hard I was in love with this story. And now I know why I did. Fun fact, when I made this story, the episode where Tenten was stuck in the other world hadn't come out yet, so when the episode did I freaked out, as if I was messing with time and space myself.
> 
> I still feel pretty damn proud of this fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it for the mess that it is.


End file.
